a) Technical Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an article connector, and in particular, to a connector which allows rapid installation, provides safety and saves storage space to users.
b) Description of the Prior Art
When two tubes are to be connected to each other, generally, a plurality of screw holes are made on the surface of the tubes and a plurality of screws are used to mount the two tubes together, or the two tubes are welded together as one unit. These methods are normally employed to connect the legs of a table, or in the connection of legs of a chair, or in the connection of storage framework, etc. These methods of connection, in actual practice, have the following drawbacks:
1) The purpose of connection by screws is aimed at the convenience of dismantling when needed. However, in the method of connection by screws, a screw driver is required in order to dismantle the connection. Therefore it is laborious and time-consuming to disconnect the connected parts.
2) If the connection is done by welding, these parts cannot be disconnected and a larger space is needed for either transportation or storage.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide an article connector which can overcome the above drawbacks.
An aspect of the present invention is to provide an article connector comprising an insertion seat having an insertion hole, an opening and a plurality of installation holes; an connection seat mounted with a mounting shaft, to combine with the opening of the insertion seat, and having an engaging slot; and two shaft bodies, one of the shaft bodies being provided with a plurality of screw holes, and the engaging slot engaged with a mounting hole provided at one side of the shaft bodies, thereby the two shaft bodies are formed into a structure by the insertion seat and a connection seat.
The foregoing objects and summary provide only a brief introduction to the present invention. To fully appreciate these and other objects of the present invention as well as the invention itself, all of which will become apparent to those skilled in the art, the following detailed description of the invention and the claims should be read in conjunction with the accompanying drawings. Throughout the specification and drawings identical reference numerals refer to identical or similar parts. Many other advantages and features of the present invention will become manifest to those versed in the art upon making reference to the detailed description and the accompanying sheets of drawings in which a preferred structural embodiment incorporating the principles of the present invention is shown by way of illustrative example.